Cookies and Comfort
by BlueberryPancakes
Summary: After Gillette is hauled out, Jack and Will escaping with the Interceptor


Cookies & Comfort

They hauled him out of the water when he finally made it to the docks, waterlogged and sputtering. His uniform had absorbed so much he swore the sea itself had lowered at least an inch, if not more.

"Andrew!"

He heard his name being called and looked wearily in the general direction from whence it came. It didn't register that it was a declaration of his first name, rather than his title, or on-duty alias.

"Andrew, are you all right?" The voice came again.

He looked up wearily. He gave his friend a weak smile, "I'll live, Theodore."

The other man quickly knelt down beside him, concern evident in his brown eyes.

Andrew coughed heartily, bringing up little more than a mouthful of diluted seawater. He groaned and leaned forward.

"All right, every back away. Give him some room to breathe. Move back, move along."

Theodore Groves moved back slightly as Commodore James Norrington came forward.

"Andrew- are you all right?" James asked, quietly.

Andrew was slightly surprised James didn't stick to his title, but didn't care enough at the moment to remark upon it. "I'm fine, James." He coughed again.

"We'll get you to see the doctor, just in case." James nodded once. He turned his head to bark and order to the nearest officer.

"No, it's all right. I'm fine. Just a bit shaken." Andrew shook his head, sending water droplets flying in all directions. "How are the others?"

"They made it to the dock much quicker. Less uniform in the way." Theodore told him, slightly dryly. "All fine, save rather wet."

James frowned, but didn't push the idea of the doctor. He knew the lengths of Andrew's stubbornness, and did not wish to ignite it. He had already broken protocol and neglected to call his friend and lieutenant by his proper title, among other things.

"Very well." He said, finally. "You are relieved for the day, but you will accompany me to my home until I am certain you are not in any lingering danger."

Andrew made a noise.

James assumed it was a noise of agreement, for sake of ease and his nerves.

Theodore paused for a moment. When Andrew tried to stand, he quickly came to his aid.

"Groves- if you would be so kind as to inform those who it may concern, I have taken leave in order to assist Gillette for the day. After you've completed that, please see me at my home." James nodded to him. Though his exterior was cool and authoritative, his green eyes were comforting, if not worried.

Theodore nodded once, "Sir."

"Come, Andrew…" James laid a hand on his shoulder to steady him and the pair began walking away from the fort, towards James's medium sized, but tastefully modest home.

"There's some clothes in the chest of drawers… you best get out of that uniform."

"Lest I leave a drip trail, eh?" Andrew smiled weakly.

James half-smiled. He set out to having some hot tea prepared, to be ready and waiting when was changed and dry. He sat down heavily in a chair in the parlor, sighing. He raised a hand to rub his temples. Today, he decided, was not a good day. Not at all.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"That was fast."

"It's amazing what a soaked-through lieutenant's uniform can do for one's motivation." Andrew replied dryly, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"A sharp tongue always at the ready with a witty answer." James smiled lightly.

"Yes, well, and because I just realized – seawater tastes horrible."

"Really? I find I rather enjoy the taste of it." Theodore's voice came from the doorway.

"Theo- how did you get in?" James asked, startled at the sudden appearance and voice.

"Your housekeeper let me in." Theodore shrugged.

James nodded once.

Andrew's coughing broke the silence and drew their attention to him. He groaned and rubbed his chest.

"Are you sure you won't see the doctor?" James asked again.

"No. I'm fine." Andrew assured him again. He drew a brush through his hair.

"He's slept off worse, before."

"Cela était une fois et entièrement _votre_ défaut, Theo." Andrew growled, eyes darkening. (That was once and it was entirely _your_ fault, Theo.)

"Shut up and brush your hair."

"Do you even know what I just said?"

"No. But it didn't sound good, and I heard my name."

"Incroyable. Que ferons-nous avec lui, James?" (Incredible. What are we going to do with him, James?)

"Je pourrais demander le même de vous." James sighed, shaking his head. "Bien que j'ai grandi plutôt amateur des visages il fait quand il essaie de nous calculer hors." He laughed quietly. (I could ask the same of you. Though I've grown rather fond of the faces he makes when he's trying to figure us out.)

"You're talking about me again, aren't you?" Theodore raised an eyebrow.

"No." Andrew told him seriously, shaking his head.

Theodore pouted. "Fine. If you're going to treat me that way, then I won't share any of Mrs. Collett's cookies with either of you."

"Mrs. Collett made cookies for Andrew?" James asked.

"You're not the only one she uses as a stead for her sons abroad, James." Andrew told him.

"Actually… They were for James, but he didn't almost drown, so I'm giving them to you, instead."

"You're giving my cookies away?"

"Yes."

"And what would Mummy Collett have to say about that?"

"Well, I could have shared the details of today, but I do like Andrew and I also didn't want to become messenger and bag-boy with the multitude of sweets, food, hot soup and advice she'd send his way."

"She'd better not find out, then, for both our sakes…" Andrew sighed. He recalled the last time Theodore had managed to get himself hurt while on duty. It had been a superficial scratch, however the placement of it and the thin fabric of his shirt had made for a very large bloodstain. She had nearly lost her head and mothered him within an inch of life and sanity. She was a good housekeeper and cook, but she missed her adult sons who were far away a bit too much, it seemed.

"I think Mrs. Collett is a very nice woman, who means well." James said, sounding very proper.

"No one said she wasn't nice, or didn't mean well. But I got enough coddling and mothering growing up." Theodore shook his head.

"And it's slightly disturbing how she can treat a grown man like a sobbing two year old." Andrew added.

James nodded. He didn't mind her so much, in fact, she greatly amused him. His own mother had been more of the social type and the governesses always somewhat distant. At times, he enjoyed the mothering. By the tones of their voices and the looks on their faces, though, he could tell he had not seen the full force of her mothering.

"What kind of cookies are they?"

"Yes, what kind are they?"

Theodore tensed, drawing back slightly. "Why do I suddenly feel as though I'm about to be dismembered by a pair of wild dogs?"

"You will be if you don't tell us what kind." Andrew narrowed his eyes. Though he was now dry, he was still cold and his hair damp. Today had not been a good day.

"Sugar." Theodore pushed the plate as far away from himself as possible towards them.

The vultures descended, the damp towel barely catching the arm of the chair as it was tossed aside, forgotten.

"You can open your eyes, Theo. You still have all your limbs, I promise." Andrew assured him, taking a large bite.

"It's not my limbs I was worried about…" Theodore set the plate on the center table.

The three men sat down, all within arm's reach of the plate, contently enjoying the homemade sweet.

"Honestly, is there anything that sugar cookies _can't_ fix?" Andrew asked. "Good sugar cookies, I mean."

James laughed quietly and Theodore thought for a moment.

"No." Theodore shook his head.

"Such optimists. Now I know why I put up with you." James sighed, body relaxing against the chair.

"Either that or you just keep us around for the benefits of our housekeepers. Oh, and tell Louisa the soup she brought over the other night was most excellent." Andrew remembered, suddenly.

"When did she bring you soup?" James asked, reaching for another cookie.

"Last week sometime. She found me at the Fort. Told me that I was working to hard. Then she went off to find you and Theo, give you your shares."

"Oh."

Theodore sighed contently, as the silence fell again. "You know," He said, looking over at his two friends and brothers in arms, "it really is the simple pleasures in life, that make things worth while."

The End

Author's Notes:

Done using CrimsonShinigami's Plotbunnies

6. "I just realized – seawater tastes horrible."

34. "Shut up and brush your hair." 


End file.
